Love at First McDonald
by Kazakun08
Summary: Stiles falls head over heels over this Raven haired guy at McDonalds, will love flourish? Or will it simply be nothing but a dream? AU: Sterek, Derek/Stiles D


Summary: Stiles falls head over heels over this Raven haired guy at McDonalds, will love flourish? Or will it simply be nothing but a dream? AU: Sterek, Derek/Stiles =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did It would be Sterek all the way! Yes! ^_^

Kaz: Okay…not really sure where the inspiration for this came from but hey who am I to deny it life ^_^

Love at First McDonalds

I'm Loving it

Wed June 20, 2012

'hey man going to head over to Wack wannels I'm craving a Big Mac, so goanna be bit late to your' Stiles text Danny one of his best friends as he wheeled himself towards McDonalds. 'Aight man no prob' was the reply. Beacon Hills being such a small-medium side town most of the town's main attractions and food joints where place on the center. So much anyone could simply walk if they choice to, and since Stiles cant drive hey! He has no choice but to wheel his totally awesome wheelchair every he goes. Not that he really minds its awesome exercise plus its most good weather, so with food set on his mind, and looking both ways to before he crosses Stiles finally finds himself at McDonalds.

Nodding in thanks to a lady who holds the door open for him as she notices wheel up the ramp he offers a "Thank you" along with a smile. 'hmm not a long line sweet!' he grins to himself and gets in line. The joint is semi busy he guesses and he looks around at the few customers sitting having a good time eating with friends/or families and the few customers inline waiting for their turn.

The employers don't seem to be in that much of a hurry as you tend to see them on some days when its heck tick as hell, oh man talk about rush hour, just as he is about to pull out his cell to text to Danny to keep his mind entertain he notices the casher. "Holy…." he lets out in a whisper.

Standing behind the counter on the second register is the most handsome person Stiles has ever seen. A raven haired young man with short spiked up hair and a small well kept stubble. 'He's hot!' Is Stiles only thought as he moves in the line a bit.

'hmm he must be new…never seen him before' taking out his cell he quickly text Danny 'Dude hot new guy at McDonalds! Just dropping a text to let you know he's mine! Already decided so back off! , oh and Love you Dan =D !'

Looking up at said handsome new guy Stiles quickly looks down as a blush warms his face. He picks up his cell opening the new text from Dan-o

'Dude wtf? Really? LOL thanks so much for letting me know…God help me if I tried to hit on your new man…LOL…Good luck Sty -kiss- lol Jax says hi =)'

'LOL Yesss! God help you indeed! Buahahah! , HI JACSON! I LOVE YOU ASSHOLE! XD!'

Putting his cell away he wheels up since its his turn 'Finally!' and hello! Turns out he gets handsome new guy. Looking at the heavens he sends a quick thank you to God before letting a smile grace his lips as wheels up to the register.

"Hello, Welcome to McDonalds what you'll be having sir?" he guys ask with a nod as Stiles wheels up to the counter. "Ahh, yea let me get a number one please to go, with extra cheese!, dear God cheese is awesome, and a Large Drink please. Uhh….three apples pies, and two McChickens and your number please"

The man his nodding as Stiles calls out his order one by one and suddenly stops short and looks at Stiles in the eyes in slight shock "Uh, excuse me sir what was the last one? I think I may have miss heard"

Nodding in understanding Stiles offers him a smile "Your number please" Stiles replies looking at the man in the eyes right back never breaking his smile. They stare at each other for a few seconds and all the hears is the people all around them.

"Uh yea, your total is going to be $8.79 sir" the man replies in a polite voice. Nodding Stiles takes out his wallet and provides the right amount "Thank you , your order should be ready soon" said the man as he handed stiles his large size cup

"Okay cool, but what about the number?" Stiles asked once more with the same smile. The man stares at him with a blank expression and simply states "Sir please step aside there are other customer in line" completely forgetting about that Stiles glances behind him to see that indeed there are people behind him waiting to be come up. Some of the young ladies in line are smirking/smiling at him, while some of the older crowd are looking at him with dark expressions.

"oh right...hehe yea.." with that Stiles wheels off to the Soda machine to get some Coca-cola! After filling his cup he wheels next to a table by the front to wait for his order. He glances at the man by the register and as their eyes meet he offers him a smile. Said man does not return the smile but smiles politely at the new customer in front of him.

'Ill get him…but how..' begins Stiles but is cut off from his attempts at wooing as his phone vibrates on his pocketed.

'So lover boy =D how is it going over there? Oh and Jax says you know you love him and his asshole Lol xD!' had texted Danny. Letting out a grin at that he replies back simply with

'Plan is in progress….plan in progress!'

"Order 234!" Glancing down at his receipt 'Yep! that's me, food!' he wheels over to the counter once more to pick up his food and smiles at the manager who is the one handing out the food to the customer. She looks a lot like super handsome cashier guy 'huh…maybe their related'

"Here you go sweetie, please come on again we love serving you!" she tells him as he picks up his eyes and offers him a smile in response to his. "Thank you, and I will!" he grins quickly glancing to cashier guy, which does not go unnoticed by manager lady by the way, and offers her one more smile before wheeling himself out of McDonalds and over to Danny's

Unnoticed by Stiles that has he was wheeling to the exit a pair of menacing looking eyes where following him…..

Thurs June 21, 2012

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order sir?"

"Ahh, number 4 please with extra cheese! And your number please"

"Your total is $5.20"

Fri June 22, 2012

"Welcome to McDonalds how May I help you sir"

"hmm, ill have a number 10 please with extras cheese! And your number as well please"

"Your total is $3.89 sir"

Saturday June 23, 2012

Stiles wheels himself in the food join with a smile that quickly falls as he notices handsome cashier guy not there. "I guess he's not working today…" he whisper softly to himself and just as he is about to turn back around and head over to Danny's that one manager lady is waving him over with a smile

"Hey sweetie don't look so down will ya? He's on drive threw duty today" she winks at him and laughs as a blush spreads threw his face. I mean come on she's the manager its her job to notice what goes on while on her watch and come on the kid was not exactly subtle.

"Oh…." replies Stiles softly giving her a small smile in return okay ill just…" he looks lost for a second deciding whether to order or not "Eh well no worries I'm not that hungry today anyway….bye" he waves and wheels off. "Alright if you say so, take it easy kiddo" the manager lady reply with laughter in her voice and goes back to attend to her coworkers.

Sunday June 24, 2012

"Hello Sir, how may I take your order?" replies Derek as he notices the same wheeled chair kid that has been coming up to him the past few days.

"Uh, yea ill have a number 1 with extra cheese and your number please!" the kid had called out, just like he always does with that same innocent smile of his. And like always Derek simple replies politely

"Your total is $3.45 sit" the kids nods slightly disappointed but quickly hides it behind his smile and pays the amount. "Have a good day, your order will be ready soon" and with that Derek heads off taking of his McDonalds hat and nodding to Laura the "Manager" as a sing that he is going to take his break.

Stepping outside with a coke can in hind he walks out back and leans against the wall in a relaxed posed ready to enjoy is 30 minute daily break from his food joint hell. God help him, he is not going to eat another burger if he can help it!.

After a few minutes pass by see the kid in the wheelchair wheeling himself along the sidewalk with a smile on his face and a McDonald bag on his lap….and some very mean looking guys trailing behind hi, "OH SHIT!" is Derek only thought as he dashes off after them.

'Man…not luck today either….I guess he really is Straight…why is it that girls always complain that all hot guys all gay…total bull! All hot guys are Straight' thinks Stiles to himself sadly thinking about just giving up. 'I mean its been couple days now…I better stop before he thinks I'm a cre-' he is cut off as his wheel chair is suddenly on the ground and the next thing he knows all he feels is kicks to his body.

"Fucking Faggot! , think you can just do whatever the fuck you want!" some random guys calls out to him as he kicks him real hard on the chest. "We don't like ya fucking queer's here!" calls out another.

Stiles cries out in pain as the blows keep coming one after another. All he can do is cover his face with his arms and cry out. 'please…' kick 'please…' kick 'please anybody. Just as he is about to black out from the pain, the assault ends just as fast as it started and all he hears is a pain screamed and what sounds like a broken bone.

Moving his head slightly he notices one of the dugs holding his left arm that is nothing moving to his chest and he runs off with what looks like a broken nose, and the other man is lying on the ground out cold and look like his leg is broken in half, glancing up "Cashir….g…u..y?" he calls out softly before darkness over takes him and the last thing he feels is a pair of proactive arms holding his body against a warm chest.

20 min later

Derek is currently sitting in the hospital room with the kids Cell phone in hand. He had rushed here as fast as he could, the kid took a very bad beating 'if only I had been faster…' he thought in regret. Looking down at the device he had early look threw to call the kids family but all he found where four numbers: Danny, Jackson, INSURE AGENT, and Social Service. Kid had no family? Without knowing what to do he had called that one kid Danny and told him what had happen, to meet him in the hospital.

So now here he is waiting for said Danny fellow, to come check up on his friend or what ever they are to each other.

"YESS! Oh my God please I'm here to see Stiles? Is he alright?" Derek is brought back from his inner mussing and looks up at a frantic young man by the welcome desk 'This must be Danny…" as he stands up and begins to walk over, the nurse behind the counter points his way and Danny turns in a flash and quickly walks up to him, followed by another blond haired kid.

"Uh, are you the one who called me? How is Stiles is he okay?" Danny asked franticly looking about ready to break down in tears.

"He will be alright, he took quite a beating from some phobic-assholes but the doctor told be it only looks bad, he did not suffer any serious damage so he should heal up pretty quickly." Derek tells him, handing him the kid Phone. "He's in room 230 if you want to go check up on him…but I think he still might be out"

Nodding to each other the breaks ways as Danny and the other guy walks off to see their friend but not before they Shower Derek with a million thank you 's and a bear hug from Danny who was at this point crying out in relief.

Tuesday June 26, 2012

Stiles wheels himself into the food joint slightly slower than normal cause most of his body still hurts but hey is totally feeling way better and he's hungry darn it!. He notices Cashier guy looking at him with a soft smile as he wheels up

"Hey…you okay?" they guy asked him with a small concern voice that causes Stiles to blush slightly

"Yea…I'm okay…uh...I...thank you by the way….I don't know want to think about what would of…yea…thanks." mumbles Stiles facing down during most of his statement and then glancing up and looking at cashier guy in the eyes offering him a nod. Cashier guy nods back and his smile gets a bit bigger "Anytime…what can I get for you today?"

"Uh, yea ill get number one please with-"

"Extra cheese?" cashier guy inquiry's with a smile, "Anything else?"

"Hehe…yea extra cheese and make it a large and nah that be all thanks" Stiles nods to himself as he is done ordering. Cashier guy nods slowly "That be on the house sir" cashier guy replies with a nod at Stiles shock face

"Your order will be ready in a few" and with that he walks off.

Stiles blinks slowly and wheels off over by the Soda machine to fill his drink. 'Well…it was fun while it lasted' he thinks with a small smile "Number 304" hearing his number he wheels up to the counter to find out its not manager lady giving him his order but cashier guy "Oh uh...thanks" Stiles smile at him and wheels out of the joint and begins to head home.

2 hours later

Stiles is currently in his room sleepy has heck, he's been watching the Harry potter movies, well trying to but sleep has totally slapped him in the face has the Big Mac. As he gather up the remains of said Big Mac and the other bags he notices what looks like a ripped out piece of paper in the bag.

Time seems to stop as he slowly reaches in the bag pulling out what indeed turns out to be a torn piece of school paper. Turning it around his eyes widen and he drops the paper to the ground as his heart begins to beat a thousand mile per hour.

-(697) 597-2039, I get off work at 10:30 call or text me if you want

P.S, Names Derek, Not Cashier guy =) .

TBC.

-Kaz: hehe, sooo! Tell me what you peeps think! More? Or leave It as it is? =) let me know! This fan boy Writes for you ^_^

-the fan boy who loves Sterek to the core -Kaz


End file.
